Fused
by greenone15
Summary: The bombing on G.U.N headquarters makes front pages as Team Dark becomes crippled, Sonic goes missing, and friends are left to pick up the pieces while two mysterious hedgehogs are found at the shrine of the Master Emerald. But things are not what they appear to be when chaotic forces and a man with an I.Q of 300 is involved .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am not exactly sure of the specific location and time of this fanfiction as all I can say is that it takes a little of Sonic X, splashes StH comic book series, and a sprinkle of the video game timeline into a cauldron called: The Plot. But if anything I write turns out to be in a existing universe in the Sonic fandom, please let me know.

I also don't have a timeline that goes in order as some events happen before otherdand some after as I kind of wondered what it would have been like if all the expierences Sonic and his friends had could have been used in the past given the opprotunity. Then again, Sonic generations already did most of that by going back in time with a Sonic with more experience and strength than he did before. For example, taking down Chaos took seven emeralds the first time; now it only takes zero and enough speed to hit the top.

I am just hoping to bring something refeshing to the table as I have no idea how far this story will go or if it is anything defined as original.

 **DISCLAIMER** : All Sonic characters belong to his or her respects owner / owners of Sega and Sonic Team. I don't own anything other than the plot... or the song at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fused

Chapter One

* * *

Everything was fine and dandy for the citizens of Station Square. Cars causing traffic, horns are blaring with impatience, and the activity of humans and mobians alike is endless. A typcial day in the city with a beach to the east keeping the climate comfortable for all to enjoy. Not even Eggman is willing to mess with a weather perfect day.

Instead of invading the city, like the media predict, the doctor is soaking in some vitamin D on his latest Egg Carrier. Not really feeling in to mood to partake in the summer fashion of swim gear, the doctor opts to louge on a chair. To say he is having a good day as any would have been the truth if not for the frown plastered on his face.

Recently, prior to venturing outside, the doctor has a feeling something is off. Everything around him is quiet, calm, and completely lacking mayhem. It is days like these that the doctor is both happy and extremely cautious. He knows that at a time like now would not last long because it never does. Every time it seems ordinary something always pops up, especially something of a hedgehog or military kind. That being either the blue rodent known as Sonic the Hedgehog or G.U.N and their top three agents known as Team Dark.

Just thinking about their appearance on his Egg Carrier made the feeling in his gut increase. Actually, the fact that they have yet to show up at all made the doctor even more on edge despite his rather calm disposition. Only yesterday did he manage to steal a chaos emerald from a jewelry store with only minimal damage, something that usually kick starts the hunt for other six. Though it is tucked safety within his own personal chambers, the doctor can't help but wonder what is taking the blue rodent so long to confront him.

Almost in a routine, he would encounter the blue rodent a few hours after he got the first emerald and even a shorter time for G.U.N to send out Team Dark. However, no much thing is happening which makes the doctor wonder if they simply went after the other ones. After all, most of his plans involve all seven chaos emeralds. They probably just went for one this time around to make his attempts at world domination seem pointless. Which the doctor is beginning to think that it isn't worth his time anymore.

He could easily which his gears for something more... counterproductive. It's not like he couldn't turn over a new leaf as everyone is bound to change at one point in their lives. Yet, due to his reputation, the doctor doubts that everyone would simply forget about everything he has done. The most logical ( and less painful) way to go about it is to assume a new identity. Something that couldn't be too hard for him to do as he used his technology to make him unrecognizable before.

Maybe this is the reason why something feels off. He just didn't feel up to being evil anymore as his goal for world domination is only an ambition and not his life long dream. Really, all he wants to be is a simple doctor. One that could cure anything with the help of technology and his own brilliant mind. It is probably where the idea of robotilization first sprang to his mind as robotic limbs far surpasses those of the organic kind. But at the same time he is afraid.

Yes, as confident as he seems, the doctor can be scared to an almost a cowardly level. He fears that his eventual way of living would not be permitted by either society or some force of fate. He knows such a feeling as dread is something he shouldn't worry about; much less should he worry about what others think. But it can be so troublesome to admit that he is wrong and that he wants to correct it by doing good. No matter how uncharacteristic of the notion is for someone like himself.

But he couldn't do it just yet, he still has a plan to fulfill. No sense in becoming good if he couldn't do one last _explosive_ horray. After that, he would hang up his jacket and throw in the egg mobile.

...

...

...

A few miles below the Egg Carrier, in the city known for its resilience against the evil doctor, stood Sonic the Hedgehog. His red sneakered feet are actually stationary on the ground he is usually seen running upon. In front of him is a food stand that is crowded with a line of awaiting customers. The man who owns the stand itself is flipping over several hot dog of premium quality by the smell that wafts in the air. They sizzle for five more minutes on the grill before the man prepares the soft buns to place the dogs on.

Beside the man and his grill is a giant pot of chili that has been spiced with whatever secrect ingredient that makes the food he sells so popular. The man expertly handles the buns and dogs with care as he balances a tray of them in one hand and ladles the chili with the other. His creations are complete with shredded cheese and sliced jalapeños which he then hands out to his costumers.

All of the customers are basically throwing money at the man as they are undoubtedly hungry for food with their limited lunch breaks. They could easily wolf them down as fast as they are bought but they refrain from doing so out of manners and wanting sit down before indulging in their meal. The blue hedgehog only continues to stare at them with a sense of amusement in his emerald green eyes. He is entertained by the thought of them being no better than when it come to such delicious food. It could even be considered a delicacy amoung the consumers.

He takes the few steps necessary to approuch the stand with the amusing glint still in his eyes. He is nearly smiling when he reaches the man preparing his works of culinary art. But he maintains his amusing expression with a smirk as the man spots his form among the crowd. The man smiles as he puts two fresh dogs onto the grill, knowing fully well that his favorite customer was hungry as well.

The man doesn't waste time in preparing the two chilidogs as he did with his other customers. Most of the time the man shows off his skills by a few twirls of a ketchup bottle and high flying hotdog flipping. But for a hedgehog regarded as their world's hero, the man knows that he has to be quick before he is off doing one thing or another. So, with another sprinkle of cheese and jalapeños, the chilidogs are picture perfect and waiting for the blue hedgehog to eat.

Since the crowd is entirely made of humans, Sonic has little difficulty remaining unnoticed as he pays for his meal and leaves to enjoy it elsewhere.

...

...

...

Off kilter from Station Square, just beyond Stardust Speedway and Emerald Town, lies the headquarters of G.U.N in Central City with their building teeming with agents. Inside the building itself is hard to describe mainly because not much is known about its layout. The blueprints of the building is top secret as it tells of every access point, security measure, and emergency routes that could be used as a weapon of infiltration. They take nothing to chance as their forces are what stand between peace and war. Any mistake on the agents or the commander's part could spell disaster.

Luckily, today is not the day for war as it is a day of utter peace. The agents within G.U.N are relaxing from either the field or the mountains of paper work. Scheduling breaktime is a must as everyone needs a time to fresh up and wind down before going straight back to work. Many of them spend their time doing whatever it is to cool their nerves. Be it lounging in the lobbies and eating lunch or taking a nap and chatting with co-workers.

But for some agents peace and relaxation means nothing to them. They rather train when they have the time to do so or review their latest missions. Training to become better than they were before. Such agents are known as workaholics with nothing else best worth their time. Working near hours upon end, agents with determination and sleep resilience are known as the best of the best.

They are G.U.N's top most agents as they are put into elite groups of three or more. Every mission the group of agents would go on will have a hundred percent success rate. Their teamwork is at a near telepathic level as words are rarely spoken. They form perfect strategies for all and any situation they are thrown in without a single millisecond out of place. People could even say that the agents are the ultimate soldiers.

However, only one team is befitting of the title as they are simply known as Team Dark. A three mobian group consisting of the bio-weapon Shadow the Hedgehog, the greatest thief (and part-time spy) Rouge the Bat, and the walking arsenal E-123: Omega (created by Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik).

They never failed to complete a mission as their are regarded as the commander's personal elite squad amoung all others. They don't tolerate anything below perfection and work together as if they are one person. Never had any agent outside their group say they have fought amongst themselves. They could very well be beyond the ultimate as they surpass all expectations. There is no underestimating their abilities as they show it everytime they come back from a mission.

While most agents would come back to base with battle wounds, Team Dark didn't even have a scratch on them. They have the power, the speed, and the skill to outclass just about any other group wishing to take their high status. Nothing could really stop them from doing whatever it takes as they are an unquestionable force. The FBI and CIA pale in comparison to them. In fact, it would be an insult to compare them to anything as they are unparalleled and untouchable.

Though some suppose that Team Dark still isn't without their drawbacks as perfection comes with a hefty price. To be so good at what they did could not have come without reprocussions of nature and natural law allowing them free reign over all things. They must have given up something truly significant of themselves to achieve such astounding levels of success.

Something that could be taken now or further down the road where it really counts.

...

...

...

" Today is a perfect day to be out in the sun" says the anchor of a female type. Her brown eyes are bright and her smile dazzling. She could very well be the best at her jod considering her channel had the highest ratings in news." It is currently a nice eighty-five degrees, simply wonderful for the citizens of Staion Square to enjoy a day at the beach" she continued with the utmost enthusiasm.

" However, there is a twenty percent chance of rain due to the humidity in the air" says the anchor-woman as she shuffles the papers in her hands as she reads off them without looking down. A simple fleet that came with being on the news for more than five years yet still looking like a an intern in terms of excitement.

" I suggest we all carry an umbrella just in case because you never know when mother nature will strike" suggests the female as a digital map of the weather patterns shows up behind her. Zooming in on the western region of the United Federation, the map shows blue triangles moving in on Station Square at a lecturing pace.

" Weather report says that the rain is most likely to fall around six to midnight" explains the anchor-woman as she stands from her desk to point the map where the traingles are shown. Speeding up the time on the digital map, it shows that the rain is right over Station Square by six in the afternoon. It stays here for a good while as the digital map speeds through time showing that the rain continues onto the night.

" Though that shouldn't ruin the fun as many citizens are finding ways to enjoy the rain on their parade" says the anchor-woman a widening smile. A facial expression of happiness that falters under the buzzing in her ear which becomes a private conversation between her and the field newscaster. She nods only once as information is given to her through the device in her ear.

" It appears we have some breaking news" the anchor-woman begins as she trys to wrap her mind around the news while maintaining her professional demeanor. Though her tone and expression holds one of suspense as she knows her viewers will be in for a shock. The information being a total game changer for her channel as it could either outrage the masses or send her ratings sky high.

" There has been a massive bombing at G.U.N headquarters with the building engulfed in flames and many either injured, missing, or trapped inside" states the anchor-woman as her posture remains upright and tense not knowing what the reactions of her viewers may be. " Among the injured are Alpha and Delta squads, among those who are missing are teams Cobra and Flora-..." she pauses to build up the tension even further before continuing.

Amoung those who are trapped are unit leaders : Geoffrey St John, Vanilla, Topaz, and Valdez,..." the female trails her sentence off for a moment to catch her breath for the big unveiling." The team captains that have been reported missing are: Cosmo, Omochao, and..."

" Shadow the Hedgehog"

...

...

...

The theft involving the jewlery store has already been expected as it holds the first chaos emerald while the other six are scattered across the globe. Doctor Eggman's quest to rule the world has also been as expected as his eventual resurfacing after his month of inactivity. Even the hunt for the next chaos emerald has been expected the day they found the first one. But no one expected that G.U.N would be bombed and sent into a paniced frenzy.

Fire trucks line the street in front of the building as fire bellows from the front. Smoke fills the air faster than the agents inside the disaster zone could breathe. Pedestrians stand behind the police border with looks of worry as agents emerge from the bombing with cuts and bruises. Some are even being carried unconscious by the firefighters sent in to help them.

Luckily, there are no casualties as black body bags are a sign of great dread and disbelief. But, after most agents have made it out safety, the organization is still twenty people short. They search the check list hundreds of times over, calling out names as loud as they can over the sirens. They talk with every agent outside the building, asking if they know where the last of them are and wondering if they are safe. However, the answers they got stung the ones searching and the ones questioning as the the only likely possibility is that they are trapped.

The information is seeping into the crowds as media and their reporters get their cameras rolling. Thousands of people begin to gather as the spectacle of a burning building meant to protect them strikes them with fear and anger. They are afraid for those still inside as the building looks about ready to plummet to the ground. People are also enraged as all they can do is sit and wait instead of helping in any way they can.

Two feelings that could only be extinguished by the hope of everything turning out okay.

...

...

...

Sonic fixes the television screen with a strong determined gaze as he watches the news about the bombing on G.U.N headquarters. He keeps staring to the screen through the shop window as the newscaster gives out information regarding the injured, the trapped, and the missing. His teeth clinch and grind against each other as the names of the missing agents scroll across the screen. Amongs those names is one that causes the blue hedgehog to rocket off in the direction of the headquarters.

People shout in surprise as a blue blur passes by with a flurry of a breeze kicking up loose paper and women's dresses. It continues on to the sidewalk with little to no pause as the streets became crowded with traffic. Dodging every person going in the opposite direction, the blue blur makes a sharp right turn down an alleyway. It jumps into the air just as the approuching dead end is seen.

With agility only granted to a few, the blur of blue jumps from one side of the alley to the other in a zigzagging pattern. Reaching the top of alley with seconds to spare, the blur stops to survey the area. Emerald green eyes spot the plum of smoke instantly as it rises above the skyline in the distance. If it continues any further, it will start to rain and put itself out over time. But the people said to be trapped in the building don't have that time.

So, without further instructions to do otherwise, Sonic dashes across the rooftops before him with determination set in his eyes.

...

...

...

There is so much smoke in the air that even his advanced eyesight couldn't even see through it. Not to mention the fact that it is getting harder to breathe as the ashes pollute his lungs like the other unit leaders and team captains trapped with him. Though he wouldn't consider the other agents 'trapped' per say as they are still free to roam about the lounge with no hindrances. They don't have any major injuries beyond a few bruises and slightly burnt clothes from the fire. They could even leave the room without a problem and make it to safety.

But they don't.

They rather stay with him and die than go on without him. Human nature probably clouds most of their rational thought as they can't seem to leave him behind. No matter how much he tries to reason with them, they still believe they could all make it out together. Logic must have left their minds the moment the beam came crashing down on them. It also must have left his mind too when he teleported them to the lounge by using whatever ounce of chaos energy he had left.

The beam was like a demon sent to kill them as it had been engulfed by flame when it fell. The resulting rubble became rain from Hell as large portions of the ceiling came down, being unable to stay aloft without its support. But all he cared about at that moment was getting people out of harm's way. He didn't hesitate to teleport even if it meant bringing the impending doom with him. Much less did he care when he was the only one hurt. After all, a disaster of such magnitude cannot be without its dreadful results.

Now, they are still stuck in a burning building. There is no escape for them as they are still dozens of levels above the ground floor. They can't leave the lounge because they refuse to leave their savior behind. Every attempt of freeing their savior is in vain as they have neither the strength nor the numbers to lift a five ton steel beam. Emergency lines and communication devices are offline as the heat got to them before anyone could make the call for help.

To think that he is some ultimate weapon that everyone looks up to is laughable. People think he is perfection when he is far from the definition of the word. He can still get hurt like any other mobian on the planet. He still bleeds red when he is dealt a wound as even he can make mistakes too. And, despite his appearance, he can still feel emotions like anybody else. What people view as perfect is only skin deep as his current situation shatters any assumption of him being without flaws.

Not that any of it will matter to a hedgehog that could die any given moment.

...

...

...

The G.U.N headquarters is in near ruins as Sonic makes him way onto the scene. His eye still hold a steely determination as he spots the rest of Team Dark over by the ambulances. He takes only a second to reach them as they are being tended to by the paramedics.

" I saw the news" Sonic says as he gives Rouge a once over. Her outfit is burnt in some places with her chest plate being covered in soot along with her fur, gloves, and boots. The most damage she sustains is a bruise on the side of her head.

" Then you know that Shadow is still in there" replies Rouge as she points to the building in front of them. Her face is as calm as it is normally but a tinge of worry laces her voice as she speaks. " He's probably a good dozen floors up near the training room".

" I wonder why he didn't just chaos control" wonders Sonic as he looks at the burning building, wondering if something bad must have happened.

" Because our last mission involved...alot of force" states Rouge as she refrains from speaking in any further detail as it is top secret for a reason. Plus, she didn't feel like explaining it at the moment considering the situation they are in is more important.

" So Shadow is about twelve stories up and needs some help because he can't do it alone this time" summarizes Sonic as he estimates how much time it would take to dodge failing debris and traveling up thousands of stairs. Turning his attention back to Rouge, his lips spread apart to give her his famous reassuring smile with a thumbs up for good measure.

" No problem" he says as he gives Rouge a smile and a thumbs up before dashing into the building, throwing caution to the wind that follows in his wake.

" _**I. Hope. He. Does. Not. Die**_ " states Omega as he stands beside his teammate with his red opticals zooming in on the burning building. Rouge looks at the walking arsenal for a moment as she detects a sense of slight worry from the mechanical being. She then turns her attention back to the building holding the object of their concerns.

"Me too"

...

...

...

Sonic wastes no time climbing the stairs as his speed allows him to blast through the smoke without a single cough. He passes the fifth floor on his way up and sees that the flames are getting stronger as his eyes began to water. But he refuses to stop knowing that people and his friend are struck seven floors above him. Then the blue hedgehog begins to jump of the stair railings to propel himself higher.

He passes the seventh floor quicker than he did the sixth as he imitates his run in the city, leaping from one side of the stairway to the other. Until finally, he reaches the desired floor like he reached the top of the alleyway. And not two seconds two late as the floor gave an ominous groan, knowing that gravity is slowly pulling in back down to the earth.

" Gotta go fast" says Sonic to no one in particular seeing as there is no one around. Which, in his case, is alarming considering the number of people missing and trapped means that there should be a few people on the lower floors. But there is not a soul in sight the whole ascent upward to the higher levels.

His red shoes suddenly meet nothing as the railing he has been using as a ladder cripples from the heat of the flames draining away their strength and hold against the stairs. The metal pieces are red with high temperatures enough to burn Sonic's skin of it isn't for his gloves that hang from his peach-colored hands. Additionally, they serve him well with his reflexes as he instantly grabs hold of the nearest hold as quickly as he lost his footing.

However, it is a poor choice as a stabbing pain greets the nerves in his palm from the overheated metal of the railing on the opposite side of the staircase _.' Some safety measure this turned out to be_ ' thought Sonic as he dangles seventy feet from ground level. If he was to let go or horrifically lose his grip, he would break a few ribs and dimolish his legs. But Sonic counts his blessings as he could continue his climb more safety with most of the railing still intact up ahead compared to the other side that is engulfed in flames.

Scaling the staircase is like scaling a mountain as there is less oxygen to breathe due to the smoke getting thicker farther up, unstable holds to keep from falling to his doom, and no sign of reaching the desired floor because of the smoke. If anything, Sonic would have considered himself over his head as he doesn't know the buildling layout. So even if he does reach the twelfth floor, there is no telling if he is going to be able to find the missing or the trapped

All he can hope for is that Shadow did his hero thing and gathered everyone into one place at the cost of Chaos Control and his own choas reserves.

...

...

...

Shadow has been fighting not to lose consciousness and has been encouraged not to given in to the whelming desire of exhaustion. The team leaders, other than himself, began to converse on a method to lift the steel beam once more. They are hoping to put their all into this time by lifting it all together with one mighty heave.

" They really do care about you, you know" says the team captain of Flora, a plant-like alien by the name of Cosmo. She seems to be a type of exotic rose from her home planet as the flowers are full bloom on her head and her dress is like that of leaves with a splash of white. Her personality is very light and delicate like her name suggests while she attempts to keep his mind as active as possible.

" ... I know... but they shouldn't..." Shadow reply with a wheeze as the smoke slowly began to pollute his lungs like cancer. It has become harder to breathe with each passing inhale, making the slightest movement feel like razors tearing up his organs.

" You are not the only one with a terrible heritage and made a horrible mistake" says Cosmo as she sits next to the buried hedgehog with her knees drawn up to her chest. She looks equivalent to a helpless child, nothing like the team captain responsible for over twenty global preventions of poison ivy burnings and oxygen preservations through protected plant life.

"... But it was... out of your control..." reasons Shadow as every team captains knows of each others background and history in the belief of trusting others despite their past doings. Learning to take a gamble on people that are classified as the most valuable asset to any team.

" But I still had a choice, something that I selfishly sacrified without even knowing it " says Cosmos as she looks down at the black hedgehog with pain hidden behind her innocent blue eyes. Though it quickly shifts to worry as she doesn't get any response from Shadow whom looked ready to fall asleep.

" Shadow?" Cosmo questions as she places a hand on his shoulder and tries to keep him wake. The key word been _tries_ as the black hedgehog doesn't seem to react to her touch and the moderate shaking of his shoulder. Nor does any sound escape him as his once shiny ruby eyes dull to cooling embers of a once great flame.

" _ **SHADOW!**_ "

...

...

...

Blue ears perk instantly at the echo of a shout vabrating down the staircase he has been climbing. It fills him with new found hope and with a jeavy sense of dread as the echo continues farther down into a distant whisper. He feels positive in the fact that the survivors are okay thanks to Shadow. Yet, he also feels a pit fall to the bottom of his stomach as the shout was filled with fear and the name of their savior.

" _**SHADOW!**_ "

Not wanting to fail his friend, Sonic begins to leap the railings three at a time. He thought his present speed was enough to make it just in time. But apparently fate decided that he is wrong and needed a little encourage to pick up the pace. So, the blue hedgehog launches his body into hyper-drive as the same thrill of his adventures and battles with Eggman consumes his mind with unparalleled determination.

He doesn't allow for his speed to waver or his rythm to skip as his red and white shoes spring from the railings with newly foumd vigor. His legs are scrotched by the flames as they grow more intense the closer he gets to the origin of the shout. But he pays the pain no mind as there are lives at stake that are worth more than the pain his is receiving for his actions. Even as his eyes begin to water and his vision begins to blur, Sonic continues up the staircase with the speed and sure-footing of a gazelle.

The hedgehog becomes so enthralled in his goal that he nearly passes the level of his desires. But thanks to his heightened sense of chaos force, Sonic could feel a group of mobians and humans huddle together in a larger room to his left.

" _Thank Chaos I was fast enough this time"_

 _._..

...

...

The shout of urgency from Cosmo gets attention drawn to the pile of rubble burying the black hedgehog as the other team captains dash over with equal amount of worry and cornern.

" What happened?" questions the unit leader of Ixis, a mobian shunk with a slight Australian accents named Geoffrey St John. His attire is standard uniform for unit leaders as the majority of his suit is blue like the hedgehog unknowingly coming to rescue them.

" I-I don't know, he just s-stopped responding" answers Cosmos with whelming fear causing her voice to stutter as she thinks of the worst case of Team Dark's captain well being. She wishes so much to help him but the smoke and heat has been drying her out, proventing her from apply natural healing oils unique to her species.

" _Oh my, this is not good"_ says the team captain of Cobra, a pale blue robotilized chao with the responsibility of recon and information gathering. His advice comes in handy to all parties and agents a part of G.U.N as his cute appearance and likeness to his living counterparts allows him access to every part of the globe while under the immunity of protected species of the United Federation.

" What is it?" Asks the unit leader of Jewel, a human female of average height with vibrant blue eyes that matches her uniform. She is the one in charge of gathering the chaos emeralds when they scatter by the ocassional aid of Team Dark and the intel of Team Cobra. Her forte is piloting and varies forms of combat. She is a force to be reckoned with when underestimated.

" _My scanner shows that Team Dark's captain is unconscious due to loss of blood_ " explains Omochao as he points to the head of the black hedgehog where his scanners indicates the leak. " _Also, his chaos_ reserves _are completely empty_ " he continues, not knowing what it meant when Team Dark's captain is drained completely but knows it can't be anything anything but bad news.

" S-So what can we do? " questions the unit leader of Flora as she regains her composure. The level-headedness amoung her qualities of being a team captain began to shine once again.

" We need to keep his head elevated, stay by his side, and hope that either he wakes up or someone comes to aid us" replies the unit leader of Flage, a dark blue chameleon with a strong sense of justice and loyalty to his unit and duty as a G.U.N agent and friend. His qualities are admired by many and even Team Dark acknowledges his skills in camouflage, combat, and tactical planning. He goes by the name of Valdez.

" This requires a mother's touch " says the unit leader of Aroma, a tall creamy brown rabbit clothed in a red uniform as a newly anointed unit leader with a name that befits her unit's name: Vanilla. Since she is new, Vanilla is still getting used to the high life and extended salary. Her specialty lays in identifying unknown scents from crime scenes to mass genocide in other regions of the world. She is also the most polite and motherly unit leader of of the bunch.

The rabbit sits down on the floor like Cosmo, gently placing Shadow's head on her lap as suggested by Valdez to keep the blood loss to a minimum. She could feel the weight of his head grow heavy as his body relaxes completely and his draws in a shaky breathe of smokey air. " Despite the head injury, it seems that Shadow only needs his rest" she says as it became clear that the black hedgehog fell sleep with his eyes open.

" So there is no real danger?" questions Cosmo as relief floods her system as her panic got the best of her in their situation. Her worry over the captain of Team Dark passes as quickly as the breathe she unknowingly has been holding the entire ordeal. Strange, how she could be so calm over possible death by flames yet be scared over Shadow passing out from something as simple as exhaustion. Maybe she has a lot more to learn about Earth and its inhabitants than she thought.

" No, Omochao just makes it seem that way" says Geoffrey St John as he gives the robotic chao a pat on the head with a smile that shines through the smoke. However, it soon disappears as his lips press into a thin line and his brow furrowed in a abrupt spell of concentration. He could hear something echoing off the halls beyond the lounge. It sounds weird as it drops in volume at seemingly random intervals. " Do you guys hear that?" He askes.

" Hear what?" Says Topaz as her humans hear couldn't hear the noise from the hall over the crackling of flames and the groans of the structure itself.

" It sounds like something is coming our way from the halls outside the lounge" states Valdez to the ones that could not hear while other attempt to lean close to the walls in order to catch a whisper of the sound without burning themselves.

" It sounds more like singing to me" says Vanilla as she looks up from Shadow's peaceful face to gaze at the entrance and exit of the lounge. Because of her large ears, which many could see despite the smoke, the unit leaders and team captains took her words seriously. If it has been left up to anyone to identify the sound it would be Vanilla as her hearing far exceeds that of even Shadow's advanced hearing.

" _There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o_ "

" B-I-N-G-O"

" B-I-N-G-O"

 _" B-I-N-G-O"_

 _" And Bingo was his name-o_ "

The sound then became clear to along in the lounge as the person singing the song became closer to theor location faster than they thought someone get through the flames and the debris. Because of this, Topaz instantly orders everyone to hid behind the funiture out of eyesight.

" _There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o_ "

(clap) " _-I-N-G-O_ "

(clap) " _-I-N-G-O_ "

(clap) " _-I-N-G-O_ "

" _And Bingo was his name-o_ "

They had no choice but to wait the the person to reach them as all they really can do is hope that it is a rescuer from the fire department trying to keep his nerves from jumping by singing aloud to himself. The fact that one person made it all the way to the twelfth floor amazes some of the other agents while others begin to suspect that the person isn't a firefighter due to the voice sounding very familiar.

" _There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o_ "

(clap)-(clap) " _-N-G-O_ "

(clap)-(clap) " _-N-G-O_ "

(clap)-(clap) " _-N-G-O_ "

" _And Bingo was his name-o_ "

No one dares to utter a sound outside of breathing while Vanilla stays with the unconscious black hedgehog laying his head in her lap. Her motherly instincts and gratitude forbid her to find cover when Valdez and Geoffrey St John urged her to hide behind the sofa with them. She also couldn't leave Shadow out in the open without someone to defend him that the moment of notice. Beside her is Cosmo who looks just as afraid when Shadow lost consciousness but refuses to budge out of the same reason of gratitude.

" _There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o_ "

(clap)-(clap)-(clap) " _-G-O_ "

(clap)-(clap)-(clap) " _-G-O_ "

(clap)-(clap)-(clap) " _-G-O_ "

" _And Bingo was his name-o_ "

As the song draws closer to the end, the person singing the song is coming equally as close as they sound. The volume also picks up dramatically as the person is nearly shouting the word " Go" with excitement. It almost sounds like how a person would shout the word before the racers would take off down a track in the Grand Prix. An event that the world's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, attended to gather the chaos emeralds while battling a group of thiefs knowns as the Babylon Rogues.

" _There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o_ "

(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap) " _-O_ "

(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap) " _-O"_

(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap) " _-O"_

 _" And Bingo was his name-o"_

The person singing is just outside the lounge doors as a shadow casts itself over the floor and reaches the sofa two mobians are hiding behind. However, the person doesn't notice them due to the doors being covered with soot and ashe from burning debris. All it took is a swipe of a hand across the glass entrance and the person would be able to see inside and spot Vanilla, Cosmo, and Shadow out in the open. Luckily for them, the person decides to finish the last verse of the song before entering the lounge.

" _There was a farmer who had a dog, and Bingo was his name-o_ "

(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)

(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)

(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)

" _And Bingo was his name-o_ "

The doors to the louge are pushed open by a pair of white soot-covered gloves. The intense for the people and mobians within the room are as high as the flames breaking down the building. They could see a black nose of a hedgehog kind poke through the crack of door as if to slip in unnoticed. Though their hopes were raising at the sight of such a small thing belong to the one other hedgehog they know, their dread weighs them down with doubt in the very slim posibility.

However, as the head attached to the nose became visible to Vanilla, the motherly rabbot realeases the breathe she has been holding since the singing was heard down the hall. All the stress and the tention is her muscles and mind melts at the sight of someone she would heavy consider to be a guardian angel to all that pray for his help. No matter where they are, he would always find a way to save the day from disaster.

" Sonic the Hedgehog at your service m'ladies and gentlemen"

...

...

...

TBC...?

* * *

 **A/N:** I never really thought about where this story takes place. All I could really think about is a timeline where Eggman didn't want to be evil forever, G.U.N isn't corrupt, Team Dark has their flaws, and that all the abilities Sonic as attained( and I do mean ALL of them) could have been used much sooner in the timeline given how his ability to move fast can reach other areas of his character than his speed.

Anyways, I just wanted to type something different as opposed to Eggman always being evil, G.U.N being some pychotic military organization, and Team Dark being unbreakable despite what I have already written about them. I also didn't want them to be the way they are without reason. An explanation that would revealed the more you read this story **.**

 **P to the S:** I hope you stick around for the next chapter. There is also another version of this song that I will use in a future chapter and a different version of the Chaos chant when the title of the story starts to make sense. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I could've had this chapter out two weeks ago if it wasn't for my constant redoing the whole chapter because it didn't feel right and reading other fanfics for accurate personalities of the Sonic characters and their mannerisms. I'm also still figuring out the geographic map of the places I will be using like City Escape and Route 99 because I want to actually make a story that has an adventurous feel to it. However, that won't really come around until chapter five or so.**

 **DISCLAIMER : All Sonic characters belong to his or her respects owner / owners of Sega and Sonic Team. I don't own anything other than the plot.**

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Fused

Chapter Two

* * *

 _The doors to the louge are pushed open by a pair of white soot-covered gloves. The intense for the people and mobians within the room are as high as the flames breaking down the building. They could see a black nose of a hedgehog kind poke through the crack of door as if to slip in unnoticed. Though their hopes were raising at the sight of such a small thing belong to the one other hedgehog they know, their dread weighs them down with doubt in the very slim posibility._

 _However, as the head attached to the nose became visible to Vanilla, the motherly rabbot realeases the breathe she has been holding since the singing was heard down the hall. All the stress and the tention is her muscles and mind melts at the sight of someone she would heavy consider to be a guardian angel to all that pray for his help. No matter where they are, he would always find a way to save the day from disaster._

 _" Sonic the Hedgehog at your service m'ladies and gentlemen"_

...

...

...

Vanilla the Rabbit only smiles at their second savoir this evening as the blue hedgehog in front of her wears his famous smile that can reassure anyone in any situation. It radiates with hope, faith, and an untamed sense of justice with rivaling kindness. She could even say that it reflects Sonic's greatest qualities that make him the world's hero and friend to all people and mobians.

" Thank goodness your here, Sonic" says Vanilla as everyone else in the lounge emerge from their hiding place at the sound of the intruder being addressed as their hero. Valdez and Geoffrey St John look particularly stunned at Sonic's appearance as they thought his free spirit would be somewhere on the other side of the continent.

" Ya know me, I can'tpass up the opprotunity to save my firends" replies the blue hedgehog before his emerald eyes land on his friendly rival. His smile lessens to a smirk as he walks over to the buried hedgehog and the Rabbit who is propping up his head. " Speaking of which... Hey, Mr. Ultimate Lifeform, are you going to nap all day or are you going to get up?" asks Sonic while he bends down and flicks his fingers at the black hedgehog's nose.

The only response from the unconscious hedgehog is grunt and the slight flinch of his dull ruby eyes. Being completely out of the chaotic force that keeps him active, Shadow's response is actually more than what some would expect. But if they are to escape from the burning building with any exists now blocked with flames, firefighters' ladders being too short to reach them, and the only available opinion being Chaos Control - they needed Shadow to be fully consciousness.

" Wow, he's out like a Chao in Mystic Garden" continues Sonic as he gives his rival light slaps to the face like any person would do to rouse someone from their sleep or a forced stupor. No one could disagree with his statement as they never seen the Team Dark captain succumb to anything outside of Rouge's demand for him to join her in the third Grand Prix (for the money of course).

" And probably will not wake up until this crisis is over" says Geoffrey St John as he watches Sonic's attempts at raising the black hedgehog back in reality. It is one thing to be impervious to all diseases and virtually bullet-proof due to regenerative health at full health. But it's an entirely different situation when the source of such invincibility is depleted and one becomes as vunerable as any other human or mobian. Really, it is ironic as invincibility is supposed to be something indefinite or unlimited. Yet, it has its own limitations of leeching from a another sorce that makes and keeps it that way.

" He used the last remnants of his power to teleport us here, just enough to be out of harm's way of the flames until you showed up " explains Valdez as he directs his reptilian eyes at the blue hedgehog whom no doubt wants to know why and how his friendly rival ended up the way he is." Frankly, I am surprised he is able to teleport all of us at once given that it would have been more efficient to go one at a time" says the chameleon as the option would have been more desirable.

" Give him a break Vadlez, Shadow had no time to think about efficiency when a steel beam was about to kill us all" exclaims Topaz, being ever so tempted to roll her eyes at his statement as urgency trumped rationality when a burning building is invovled and you're trapped inside it. Maybe it is because Rouge has been rubbing off on her as she defends the black hedgehog more than she did in the past. Or the fact that she has a higher amount of respect and sympathy towards him given his history.

" My apologies, I do not mean to offend Shadow or you" relents Valdez as he puts his hands up in surrender to the human female, wishing not to have their convesation disolve into an argument. Something that will not improve or help their situation at all and a battle that he would have surely lost as Topaz has a nack for winning arguments ( except when she is up against Rouge)." I was merely stating what could have been if we had more time, I do not wish to start a fight".

" No, no,...there's no need to apologize" replies Topaz as she breathes out a sigh while swiping her forehead free from sweat due to the rise of temperature in the room. Which, by the way, is becoming increasingly hotter by the minute as the others began taking off their uniform jackets- herself included." I think the heat is just getting to me".

But, before Valdez can come up with a response, another agent of G.U.N speaks up with irritation ribbling their voice.

" You're telling me, it's like a god damn sauna in here" interjects a purple weasel, a member of the chameleon's unit, as he takes off his fodora like hat to fan himself. His usually white-tuffed muzzle is coated with soot and sweat causing it to appear unkempt and dirty. The expression of his face is dominated by his scowl and emhesized by the large fang over hanging his bottom lip. A feature in which makes him aptly named: Nack 'Fang' Weasel.

" It's more like a oven at three hundred fifty degrees " says another G.U.N agent whom is a part of Topaz's unit, a red and black armadillo with tan arms, stomach, and upturned ears. He only recently joined the unit a few months ago around the same time Vanilla had been promoted to unit leader. How he rose quickly in the ranks from a nameless grunt to being a member of unit Jewel is due to his abnormal strength. Like the weasel, the armadillo is accurately nicknamed by his most prominent physical feature: Maurice 'Mighty' Armadillo.

" That sounds a bit over exaggerated" comments a member of Team Flora, a light-brown female mobian manx with long golden hair and bicolor eyes of peridot and amethyst. Her voice is also slightly deeper than Topaz's with an alluring charm to it much like Rouge's and a modest build of a young adult. Her attire is a white ( now grey due to soot) uniform similar to Vanilla's with light green trimmings to match Cosmo's dress. Her nature is as gentle as they come with her personality being as refreshing as a spring wind, giving her the name: Madonna 'Breezie' Bowinski.

" Too bad we don't have a chaos emerald, it's chaotic force would really come in handy right about now" states the purple weasel as he places his hat back on his head wondering if the emeralds they have in the safe far below their feet are okay. In fact, if it hasn't been for G.U.N policy, Shadow could have kept an emerald on him all the time which would have given him enough power to teleport them outside when serious events, like the one they are in now, happen.

" But doesn't this planet produce the chaotic force in abundance?" inquires Cosmo as the thought occures to her that Shadow could simply draw out the power of the things around them and make this disaster a headline of the past." Why not use the power the planet provides to Chaos Control?" she questions further which prompts Topaz to answer.

" While the the planet is fully of the chaotic force, it is untamed and more unstable than a chaos emerald when unleashed because of the other forces invovled" explains Topaz with a shake of her head while she crosses arm arms over her soot-covered uniform and G.U.N badge. " Nice idea, though I don't think we should take our chance with something like that".

" I still don't understand" replies Cosmo as she is still wrapping her head around the explanation of Sonic's invincible form called Super Sonic and how he can utilize the incredible power the chaos emeralds. Then again, she has trouble remembering the extent of her past memories before final conflict between the Metarex. So there is a possibility that she simply has a difficult time remembering the details that connect to the chaos emeralds and the force within them.

" _Though the planetary force is a source of chaotic force it is not the only power it has_ " says Omochao as he became interested in Cosmos's and Topaz's conversation. He also never misses an opportunity to inlighten people and mobian as he is built for it and it is his main purpose in life.

Though some of the agents disagree as robots tend to go beyond what they are programmed to do like Team Dark's powerhouse Omega for example. Though they suppose he was still somewhat attached to his original purpose of blowing things sky high on missions. Not to mention the fact that he still referred to the human race as 'meatbags' .

" _Unlike the chaos emeralds, the planetary force contains three forces- Life, Gaia, and Chaos_ " continues the robot chao as the conversation catches a few more ears as anything in relation to the understanding of the chaotic power is a shared interest among the unit leaders and team captains." _Life force is what keeps us alive, Gaia is what keeps the planet alive, and Chaos is what keeps them all together"_.

'But what keeps the chaos energy from dying out?' few agents would wonder as the planet's forces didn't work exactly like the circle of life. It was just there from the beginning of time scientists have theorized or people have come to accept like hedgehogs having crazy powers and talents because they were just born or created that way.

" _However, that is only when they are dormant as they lay in a perfect balance. When they are active or unleashed their power will flood in all at once and become too overwhelming within a matter of milliseconds_ " Omochao emphasizes his explaination in the danger of being overpowered by dropping onto the floor as if he lost all power to propel himself back into the air.

If only his propelers could have been big enough to blow the flames away instead of enticing them to grow larger. But there was no such luck as the agents already knew fire and wind are not the best mix in their situation. Not even the fauset in the corner of the lounge worked as a pipe was probably busted somewhere on the level below. However, they didn't concern themselves too much with it as some just accepted their fiery fates.

" _The chaos emeralds are the only known objects we can use that filters the chaos force without being affected by the other two thanks to the advanced technology of the fourth great civilization of the echidnas"_ said the robotic chao while he launched himself back into the air.

Other agents sat around not giving a care to Omochao's explaination as they treated the crisis as another typical day in the field where dying in a burning building was the least of their worries. Things like war with other countries, protecting artifacts with the power to destroy the world, and proventing more people like Eggman and aliens like Black Doom from showing up. The list can go on for fifty more reasons but they rather not jinx their crisis with something more dire.

 _"_ Basically, the planetary force is a rainbow with a choas emeralds being able to to capture its light for specific purposes" summarizes Nack as he rolls his eyes at the unnecessary long explaination, from his point of view, the robotilized chao gave." That's all ya had to say instead of confusing the girl even further" he chides which makes Cosmo feel somewhat offended by his words as she isn't stupid only curious. Nonetheless, his short speech is still appreciated by some other agents.

" So why are they diffrent colors instead of them all being green?" says Cosmo with a slight tilt of her head as the chaos emeralds should all be the color of the force they project onto their user. Why have yellow, blue and purple emeralds if they are all the same? Usually different colors means different meanings and different purposes. But apparently the chaos emeralds must be an exception or no one ever thought to reasearch further into their origins.

" Who knows, maybe they do hold different powers if they can be used to travel through space-time, make people invincible, and make miracles come true" answers Maddona as she flicks a golden strand of hair out of her face, only for it to fall back on her forehead in a seemingly meaningless action. " Actually...we manage to esacpe this crisis, maybe I'll search for an answer since I like a good mystery"

" Mind if I come along too? I like to travel and see what the world has to offer along with the history of acients civilizations and their tools" says the armodillo as the topic of the chaos emeralds and the planetary forces are interesting and traveling around the world to find the answers to their mysterious origins would be a bonus. Plus, the information could help G.U.N in contructing better tactics when searching for them and using them as a whole. The possibilities are endless.

" I see why not, the more the merrier I say as long as it's okay with your unit leader" replies Maddona with a smile that mirrors the ones Sonic would give to his friends and the people he protects as their hero. Her image being that of someone not expierencing the horrors of being trapped in a burning building.

In fact, ever since Sonic has come through the doors of the lounge and Vanilla has said his name, the danger of dying never seemed so insignificant in their eyes as the blue hedgehog just makes it feel like it's no big deal. Even when Chaos attacked Station Square, people stopped their panicking to cheer Sonic on and help find the chaos emeralds.

" I would also like to accompany you, it will give me the opportunity to learn more about this planet" says Cosmo as it really was a great window to fly through and explore the outside world and its various cultures. She near really got the chance to truly see the worlds she has visited with the crew of the Blue Typhoon ( and her escape from the Metarex) because collecting the chaos emeralds was eminent and had to be done as quickly as possible. If anything, it was more like planet hopping than an expedition or exploration.

" So it is going to be a two-one team of three just like with Metal Overlord fiasco except less dangerous" exclaims Maddona as her eyes close joyfully with her widening smile and clap of her hands. The excited energy she expels in that one movement spreads to the armodillo and plant-like alien as they smile in tern with their own show of excitement and anticipation.

Throughout their conversation, the blue hedgehog has been trying unsuccessful to get Shadow to wake up. Under any other circumstances, the black hedgehog would have woken up a long time ago and Sonic would have a bruise on the side of his face for slapping him awake. Even going as far as to resort to name-calling and jabbing at his pride hasn't worked.

" Wakey wakey, Faker" says Sonic as he gives Shadow a few more slaps to the face, harder than the ones he had previously been dishing out. " Some Ultimate Lifeform you are if you can't even wake up faster than Knuckles on a good day" he continues to say while slightly enjoying the fact that he could say those words without Shadow responding to them in the form a chaos spear to the chest.

" Just leave him unconscious, Chaos Control probably ain't going to help us no more anyways without a chaos emerald" says Nack with the cross of his arms and shifting his weight to his right foot instead of keeping it balanced on both feet. His posture is similar to the black hedgehog's when he is conscious and not leaning against a wall or object. Only difference is the utter look of irritation than disinterest in his slanted eyes.

" Never hurts to try" replies Sonic as his smile, or rather smirk, never wavers at the purple weasel's words while the others, such as Valdez and Vanilla, frowns at his tone being slightly less than caring. Though it could be the irritation of being stuck in a room within a burning building that can turn into their grave at any moment. " Plus, I wanted to make sure he was completely out of it" he exclaims.

The statement itself makes the weasel raise an eyebrow at the blue hedgehog whose smirk suddenly turns mischievous. Nack is almost too perplexed to ask- almost, as in, asking him and having to dwell on the deeper meaning of the hedgehog's answer. But he is actually curious when Sonic's smirk flashes like his fang would when he is about to score big on some information ( or get his paycheck). " What do ya mean by that?" he inquires.

" He is going to take the Sonic 'Piggyback' Express" responds Sonic as his smirk widens as if her has been waiting for the weasel to ask him that question." I just have to get this rubble and beam off him first, then we'll be outta here".

" What makes you so sure?" questions Nack which gains him the flabbergasted of everyone around him excluding Sonic himself. Maybe it is due to his personality or his character in general as Shadow has been the only one to call him any kinds of slow or incapable. However, instead of a snarky retort, the blue hedgehog only shakes his head and laughs.

" I'm pretty sure I can knock away some rubble and metal if I can cut through solid titanium with me quills and travel beyond the speed of sound without any consequence" says Sonic as he stands from his squat, referring to the material Eggman's creations are made out of and the fact that the only physical strain he gets from running is a monstrous appetite.

" So there's no need to worry" exclaims Sonic as time really is of the essence now that the lounge will be engulfed in flames in a matter of minutes. Acting quickly, the blue hedgehog curls in on himself, as the natural defense of all hedgehogs, and begins to spin in place in the form of a spiky ball in order to build up momentum. It only takes three seconds from the build up to be complete and only one second for Sonic to unleash one of his most basic form of attack- a spin dash.

Because the blue hero has been destroying babniks since he was six, with the small animals still alive and well after being set free, he knows how to make his attacks non-lethal. So when his body connects with the debris trapping Shadow beneath its weight, the pieces scatter across the room making the unit leaders and team captains dunk for cover.

" Could have warned us beforehand" says Geoffrey St John the blue hedgehog uncurls from his ball and stands up with his smile well in place at the sight of his handy work in freeing Shadow from the pile of rubble that would have killed any normal human or mobian. Though it is only one fourth the battle as they still need to escape the lounge, dodge the flames, make it to the staircase, and reach ground level where the paramedics await them.

" _And why didn't you just do that in the first place?_ " adds Omochao as it would have made more sense for the blue hedgehog to blow the debris away upon sight with his very accurate attacks like he does with the babniks and obstacles on his adventures.

" Huh, what did you say?" replies Sonic as he brushes the leftover debris away from Shadow's body, though he isn't too preoccupied in task as there isn't much to move out of the way.

" _Why didn't you just use do that in the first place?_ " repeats the robotic chao as he wonders if the blue hedgehog is playing with him or not. Given their situation, he really hopes for the latter but knows Sonic too well to ever think that he could go one day without any acts of foolery or a snarky retort that infuriates all of his enemies.

" Do what?" answers Sonic as his smile turns into one of mischief that shines whenever he battles Eggman or when he teases his friends. It shines even better in dangerous situation like with Perfect Chaos as it takes the edge off of the tention and overall seriousness of the ordeal. Something the fastest thing alive likes to do as it puts people at ease and results in less casualties.

" _Nevermind_ " says Omochao as he rather drop the topic before he regrets ever bringing it up. He knows Sonic heard him but never likes to listen when someone invites common sense into the conversation as he goes by his instinct or intuition.

" That's what I thought" replies Sonic as he lifts Shadow onto his back woth the help of Vanilla and Cosmo. One would think that Shadow, being an artificial hedgehog created by humans fifty years ago, weighs a ton or two but in actuality he is whelmingly as light as Tails. Speaking of which, the blue hedgehog wonders if his lil' bro has seen the news and is coming to help. Tornado would lighten the load a lot. Then again, that would be too easy as Sonic the Hedgehog likes a little challenge.

" Time to blow this chilidog stand"

...

...

...

Emerald Town is a place that is farther from the activity of the city life and closer to mother nature. Its location is wedged between Green Hill Zone and Emerald Hill Zone a ways off from the border of Route 99 that connects Old World and Mid World together. Old World is what the humans describe the locations of all the ruins and places that has a long standing history with a certain blue hedgehog. Mid World is what the mobian descride the locations of businesses and cities that keep the economy afloat with outstanding tourism hot-spots. There is also the New World that has somewhat recently became a part of the United Federation some years ago.

Besides that, there handfuls of houses and a beach that give all the residents a nice view of the ocean and a beautiful sunset. The beach is also where people come to catch up with friends and relax in its sun baked sand that doesn't burn skin upon contact compared to most others. It is rumored to be the training grounds of the world's hero as he can ocassionally be seen throwing punches on dummies, doing chaos based moves like sonic wind, and target practice with his homing attack.

When he isn't training, Sonic the Hedgehog visits his adoptive little brother who lives in the town. Miles 'Tails' Prower houses many gadgets that help Sonic on his many adventures and battles that consists of deadly robots and a man who is shaped like an egg. Among those inventions are upgrades to communicators, chaos emerald locators, and the X Tornado. However, when he isn't working on an invention or upgrade, the two-tailed golden fox is either kindly repairing home appliances for his neighbors or relaxing.

Currently, the fox is doing the latter of the two which includes watching T.V with a near vacant stare as the television is on the news channel. Despite his desire to be at the Mystic Ruins in his workshop, Tails keeps his body firmly planted on his couch with its clothed pillows. In the back of his head the fox knows that Sonic would throw a fit if he is caught drinking coffee to stay up late. For one, children his age shouldn't be drinking coffee. Secondly, coffee messes with proper sleep and causes people to crash like a super computer with a virus. But Tails just thinks that Sonic is just looking out for his health- an act that he greatly appreciates amongs all the other things Sonic has done fore him.

" I really should be working on the X Tornado" says the fox as he continues to stare at the television with little interest. It makes him wonder why Sonic bought him one if he could just make one that was free with his own hands. " Now that I think about it, it hasn't had a tune up since Cosmo came back" Tails muses as his eyes trail to the empty pot of soil on his windowsill that once housed an exotic looking rose. Though his gaze doesn't stay on the pot for more than a moment as he returns his attention to the news.

' _No use thinking about the past if it can't be remembered_ '

The anchor-woman, as the fox notices, is not the same one from last week as she is much younger in appearance and chipper than any other news person he has seen so far. She is almost on intern excitement level as she is constantly shuffling her papers and smiling as broadly as Sonic when he is running at high speeds.

" _Today is a perfect day to be out in the sun_ " says the anchor-woman as she seems in an impossibly good mood.

Tails could only watch as the lips of the woman move with silence as he mind starts to slip into a stupor of dull borebom yet confortable relaxation. His eyes become half-lidded with no hope of opening fully anytime soon with the low hum of the television filling his eardrum. But it sounds more like a lullaby as the woman shuffles her papers again.

" _It is currently a nice eighty-five degrees, simply wonderful for the citizens of Staion Square to enjoy a day at the beach_ " she continued with the utmost enthusiasm that would have gotten the two-tailed fox off the couch if it wasn't for thought of taking a nap outside the sun which made him more drowsy.

" _However, there is a twenty percent chance of rain due to the humidity in the a_ ir" says the anchor-woman as she shuffles the papers in her hands for the third time since Tails had turned on the television and stopped on her channel. But it doesn't really matter that he kept track of the distinct shuffle of papers as he is starting to count the chaos jumping off into the clouds in the Hero Garden.

Tails is so out of it that he barely registers the siren that blares from the T.V when there is breaking news. The sound is like his and Sonic's calling card as it usually involves Eggman or something his robots did. However, Tails already knows that the chaos emerald has been stolen from a jewelry store as the channel covered the topic a few hours ago. So if he is up to something it would be something Sonic can handle on his own as Eggman couldn't create anything that could utilize the chaos emerald on such short notice even with his I.Q.

" _It appears we have some breaking news_ " the anchor-woman begins before a pause of silence which causes Tails' ears to twitch as the absence of her constant voice. He slowly brings his brain back up to speed with the rest of the world as the pause lasted far too long for it to be something Eggman is involved in. Plus, there was the lack of the evil doctor hacking into the broadcast to monologue about his new plan for world domination.

" _There has been a massive bombing at G.U.N headquarters with the building engulfed in flames and many either injured, missing, or trapped inside_ " states the anchor-woman while Tails snaps back into focus as quickly as Sonic could down a chilidog after the words of a devastating act of terrorism hit his ears. His relaxed posture becomes as rigid as the woman on the news channel as he waits for her to continue the dire report.

" _Among the injured are Alpha and Delta squads, among those who are missing are teams Cobra and Flora-..._ " she pauses again to mount some kind of tentsion that just about has Tails holding his breathe like everyone else watching with anticipation and whelming concern for the agents of G.U.N. It doesn't help the fox's nerves when he starts thinking about his friends that work for the government military.

 _" Amoung those who are trapped are unit leaders : Geoffrey St John, Vanilla, Topaz, and Valdez,..._ " the female begins to sound off the names of agents with her hand pressed against her ear where a small device lays that informs her of the activity happening around their news crew on the streets. Being as G.U.N is very touchy on whose names are let out to the public, Tails briefly wonders how they find out about the names of G.U.N agents.

" _The team captains that have been reported missing are: Cosmo, Omochao, and.._."

" _Shadow the Hedg-"_

Tails is out the door before the anchor-woman has the chance to finish as his friends are in danger and Sonic couldn't possibly save all those people by himself as there could be many more in peril that he doesn't know about. Plus, for Shadow to be trapped with them instead of instantly using Chaos Control to get everyone to safety tells the fox that something went wrong.

The noise of a biplane launching into the sky and the smokey white trail it leave is the only evidence that the fox was home that evening.

' _I won't let my friends down again'_

* * *

 **A/N: I actually have a ton of things I want to say about this chapter because I never thought about a story this hard before or including as many small details as possible. First, I would like to say that the toughest part of writting this chapter was the action as it sort of dissolved into explanatory chitchat (sorry about that) and the characters I have introduced though I am pretty sure I did a good jod. Secondly, I want to make it clear than Madonna IS NOT an OC but rather a concept of Sonic's could-have-been potential girlfriends if the ideas weren't scrapped.**

 **I also would like to point out the references I have been using as I won't be using things like Coca-Cola and gaming counsels in this story. All material will be strictly Sonic Universe based which includes attacks, foods, places, and people from his shows, games, and comics. ( Unless there was a product advertised like the soap shoes in SA2). This also goes for the housing as Team Dark will stay in Night Babylon, Tails will stay in Emerald Town, Amy and Cream with her mother and Cheese will stay in Central City, and Sonic will shift between the Mystic Ruins, The Hotel as seen in SA, and Christmas Island.**

 **Besides that, the chapter in general could have gone a lot better as there were many ways Sonic could have saved the people faster with the help of Rouge if she were to go with him. However, I felt that it is best to save that kind of common sense for later on as Sonic would treat a burning building like a cat stuck up in a tree compared to all the stuff he did in the past. It also adds to his easygoing nature and lessens the danger for an even greater tension next chapter.**

 **P to the S: I really hope my notes won't be this long again as it's the longest its ever been and please excuse thw typos because I'm too tired to keep reading this chapter over and over again for mistakes. XD**


End file.
